Juubi no Shinju's Author Notes
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: This will be where ALL of my stories Author Notes will be put.
1. I'm back and BETTER THAN EVA!

**Hey guys! Juubi no Shinju (formerly known as Konoha's Nightmare) is BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!**

 **I KNOW! I know...that I hadn't updated in YEARS! Reason is, that SO much has happened in that time. I moved, 3-4 times, some of my relatives died, and most of all, I've been enhancing my experience in writing.**

 **I've so been writing stories. Not much on the current ones, but on new ones. What took me so long to post them, is that I'm a perfectionist, so at times I would go back and rewrite parts on the stories I think would fit better, even when I am working on another.**

 **SO! After a LONG-ASS time, I am happy to say that I FINALLY going back to posting, given that tomorrow is Naruto's birthday.**

 **I already have a couple of stories in progress, with 3-8 chapters done or in progress.**

 **One thing do, I CAN'T, I repeat, CAN'T, make ANY promises on when I will be posting. I am not like other writers who promise dates on posting. I have a life outside my computer. I have class, I have work, other hobbies, and am watching my favorite shows.**

 **I WILL however, promise to be able to update at least a few times a week, and not MONTHS. I need to write the chapter, read over it, make changes, and all that.**

 **In my profile, there will be status info on stories, both current and incoming. It will be updated from DAILY to WEEKLY, SO MAKE SURE TO BE CHEKING IT OUT!**

 **New stories will be coming in at MIDNIGHT on the dot!**

 **Once more, thank you all for being patient with me, and welcome me back with open arms.**

 **ONE MORE THING! THIS will be an "Author Page Story", where ALL Author Notes will be posted concerning the stories! That way you won't get false updates (I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS TO ME!)**

 **Anyway, let's all say "Welcome back, Juubi no Shinju!"**

 **. . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **No? Pft! Assholes.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter Fixed

Chapter 3 of **The devil may cry at the end of the night** fixed. Thank you BANKAIZEN for telling me that.


	3. Digimon: Sora, Harem or Not?

As I'm already getting reviews on the topic of Sora, on whether she joins the Harem or not, I'll set up a poll on my profile.

I've already got:

Yes: 2

No: 2

The poll will be up until the **END** of Adventure 01, part 1 of the fic. So may the best side win. Also, I've set up story progresses on my profile. I will update it tonight at midnight, so keep an eye on that.

Review won't be counted. Guests don't count as authors might just be doing that to sneak in more votes. Throws the whole system off balance.


	4. Bounty Change

**I've changed Naruto's bounty on _A pirate's life for me!_ Thing is, I am not all that knowledgeable in bounties, so I can't figure out what's high or not. So sorry about that.**

 **Just know that in terms of power, in the top 20's list, Naruto would be at #15, and that's only at his base skills. At full power, he would no doubt be at the top 5 most notorious pirates.**

 **Naruto has been trained by legends, and you will see who later on.**

 **So, his bounty was changed to B 950,000,000 in berries. Though I think that's pushing it as in OP, Portgas D. Ace's bounty is B 550,000,000, the highest known in the series.**

 **Still, we never DID see Whitebeard's bounty, so there might be even higher bounties.**


	5. Story Dilemma

**Ok, so I'm in a dilemma in deciding on a story I want to write. It's a Naruto/Spiderman/Marvel crossover.**

 **You see, there are two story ideas I have, and can't decide on which one I should do. Sure I could just write them both, but I'm already busy as I am with my other stories. So I decide to only choose one. But I can't pick!**

 **So, I've decided to let you, my fans, pick for me. The winner will be posted AFTER I finish posting the next chapter of my modern stories (with only 2/3 left to update).**

 **So, here are the choices:**

* * *

 **Legacy of the Spider – Naruto/Spider-man/Marvel**

 **Summary: Tired of his horrible life, the loneliness, the isolation, and especially the neglect from his 'family', Naruto wished for a new life, full of happiness, peace, and most of all, a real family. One that would actually love him. He doubted anyone heard him, but unknown to him…someone did! The cosmic being, Madame Web, saw his fate and decided to change it. She offered him a life of happiness, and Naruto was adopted by the famous superhero, Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker, and his wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker. He became Richard "Rick" Parker, and soon, the second Spider-Man, The [Superior] Spider! But unknown to him, or anyone, his destiny was just beginning.**

 **Characters: Naruto U., Peter P./Spiderman, Mary Jane W.**

Using MC2 as primary time line – 90s Marvel animated/shows for the pretime of the setting – using reference from Ultimate Spiderman/Spectacular Spiderman/Spider-Girl/Spider-Man Comics for main setting

Pairing will be Harem

Naruto will be the son of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker

He will be the **new** Spider-man. Warning, there is already a known SECOND Spider-man, the **Scarlet Spider** (Ben Reilly), and a Spider-man of Houston, **Scarlet** / **Crimson Spider** (Peter's other clone - Kaine).

Story line will venture toward the Spider-Verse Wars

Konoha characters will appear

* * *

The second choice is:

 **Superior Spider, Addition to the Web – Naruto/Spider-man/Marvel**

 **Summary:** **Taken to a new world, and raised by a good family, Naruto Benjamin Parker will try to hold on to the people and things precious to him as his life takes a turn for the worse and dangerous when he gains superhuman powers. Now being given a heavy responsibility to keep the people of his city safe from those who wish harm, Naruto will struggle to balance his normal teenage life with his superhero one. A new spider has joined the Universal Spider Clan, one who holds the potential to be greater than any other. He was the SUPERIOR Spider-man!**

 **Characters: Naruto U., Mary Jane W., Peter P./Spider-man**

 ** _Inspired by The Superior Straight-Edge's _Naruto Benjamin Parker**

Naruto was transported to the Marvel Universe as a newborn with his dead parents. Founded by Richard Parker, and adopted Naruto into the Parker Family, as he and his wife had lost their unborn child.

He is best friends with Mary Jane

He **does** become Spider-man, sorry, but yeah

Same as _Legacy of the Spider_ , it will venture to the Spider-Verse saga

Pairing is harem as well

Will also use **_Spectacular Spider-man_** and ** _Ultimate Spider-man (comic and show)_** as settings

Cannon changes

* * *

 **So, let me know which one you guys want to see posted in comments and poll, and winner will be put up after I finish posting the last chapters in my Updating cycle.**

 **Just so you know, my Updating Cycle is:**

 **1.** **Naruto Uzumaki: Ashurado no Kami**

 **2.** **Walk alongside the Reaper**

 **3.** **A pirate's life for me**

 **4.** **The Rise of the Digimon King**

 **5.** **The devil may cry at the end of the night**

 **6.** **Doing the Impossible: Team Possible**

 **7.** **(** sudden story idea, this one included **)**

 **This will be posted on my profile, along with a chapter update progress status on stories.**

 **DUE note that my old stories will be put in a 'vault' you may say, as I want to rewrite them. So until I find the time, they will remain untouched. Who knows, they may be posted unexpectedly.**


	6. Sora Harem Choice

**Ok, so I decided to add Sora to the harem. And yes, there IS a harem. Sorry to those who wanted Naruto/Kari as a single pairing. But I'm a SUCKER for harems.**

 **I'm a pervert like that. XP**

 **So, she those who are a sure in are Kari, Mimi, Sora. Others will be kept a secret until their debut.**

 **If you are pissed at the choice, please, don't be dicks. Just leave. You don't need to tell me in reviews. I'll fully understand (I've done it myself a few times, so I know how you feel).**

 **So the poll will be taken down, as it's already 84% yes, 25% no. If you STILL want to keep voting, I've made a poll at goo . gl / aKjgDz **Link in my profile if it doesn't show up here.

 **New poll added:** Which Naruto/Spiderman fic should I work on next?

 **Information in Author's Notes Fic, under "Story Dilemma".**


	7. 2017 New Year Sheet (Self-Dest in 2 Day)

**Heyo, everyone! Happy New Years and 2017! I hope you all had a great year, and that the next will be even better!**

 **Now, before we get into the important stuff, let's go over our NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS!**

 **Mine is...to not screw things up!**

 **One of the many things I am CONSTANTLY told is "SLOW UPDATES". Guys, I'm trying my best, okay? I don't have the luxury of free time. I have to attend school 8 hours a day, 24/7. And when I get home, I am SUPER exhausted, and can't bring myself to write anything.**

 **I will try my best this year, but I WON'T make any promises.**

 **I will try and update faster this time, but let me tell you my writing method.**

 **1\. Come up with idea**

 **2\. If it DOESN'T not fit my interest, I delete it and redo it.**

 **3\. Write whatever comes to mind.**

 **4\. If necessary, look up information about topic to add in more stuff in story.**

 **5\. Once done, wait a few days to clear my head then reread story to check for errors, or add in more stuff.**

 **6\. Call in beta to spellcheck anything I've missed.**

 **7\. Post it.**

 **That's my method, and I stick to it. I WANT to give you guys the best can give you! To me, it's not about quantity, but** _ **quality**_ **. Okay?**

 **Anywho, for 2017 I will work on my stories, especially** _ **Ashurado no Kami**_ **. I mean, DAMN! The number of follows and favorites, I can't thank you guys enough for loving something I made so much!**

 **Another issue is** _ **PLOT BUNNIES!**_ **I get new story ideas every week! Have you SEEN my story idea listing in my profile!**

 **There are several I want to do, but don't know if I should.**

 **One thing I REALLY want to do, is the** _ **Superhero Project**_ **, which I will explain what it is right now!**

 **The SUPERHERO PROJECT is basically what I am doing with** _ **Superior Spider, Addition to the Web**_ **,** _ **The Last Son**_ **, and** _ **Infamous Titan**_ **. It is where I either replace a hero with Naruto, or give Naruto a hero's power.**

 **And I already have ideas of which Hero he will be!**

* * *

 _Superior Spider, Addition to the Web_ _\- Naruto/Spider-man/Marvel_ **‒ CHECK**

 _The Last Son_ _\- Naruto/DC/DBZ_ **‒ CHECK**

 _Infamous Titan_ _\- Naruto/Teen Titans/DC_ **‒ I have decided to REWRITE the story! Instead of splitting it off into THREE stories, I will instead make it ONE story! Renamed:** _ **Infamous Son**_

 ** _Mystical Fox, Sorcerer Supreme_** _‒ Naruto/Doctor Strange/X-Overs_

 _Summary:_ _One's actions can shape the balance of time and shift reality in unforeseen ways. It can create alternate timelines, or even alternate dimensions. It can give birth to heroes, or destroyers. And through Kakashi's reckless actions, it sent Naruto down a path not of a shinobi, but something greater. Naruto will walk down a path that will show him secrets not only about himself, but about the whole Universe._

* * *

 ** _Reborn as Something Else_** _‒ Naruto/Arrow_

 _Summary_ _: During the battle at the VOTE, Naruto was pushed into the river by the clash of his and Sasuke's attacks, and was lost at sea. All of Konoha and its allies presume Naruto Uzumaki to have died. But unknown to them, 5 years later, he returned. But not as his old self. Naruto has become someone else. He's become SOMETHING else. His world is corrupted by sin and war, he will strive for peace, no matter what. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the Crimson Arrow._

* * *

 ** _Hell on Wheels_** _\- Naruto/High School DxD/Ghost Rider_

 _Summary_ _: Many legends run through the world. Legends of God, or Gods, Demons, Heaven and Hell. Legends of monsters and ghouls. Stories of creatures of nightmare, or of heroes of fortune. But the legend I'm about to tell you is of a legend as old as time itself. A legend of a ghost that hunts and preys on those who commit acts of sin. Reaps souls of the dead or living and burns those it finds guilty. And leaves a trail of fire and death wherever it goes. This is the story, of the Ghost Rider._

* * *

 ** _The Unstoppable Monster_** _‒ Naruto/Incredible Hulk_

 _Summary:_ _After discovering one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs, Team Seven is sent to investigate. After an accident, Naruto inhales a strange gas, which causes a change in him. Now, whenever angry, Naruto transforms into an unstoppable beast, a demon on destruction, a being of power in solid form. And the only way to keep his loved ones safe...is for him to leave the village. This is the tale of a man, plague with an inner beast that might be even stronger than the Kyuubi. The tale, of a monster._

* * *

 ** _Living Lightning_** _‒ Naruto/The Flash (2014)_

 _Summary_ _: On the night the Particle Accelerator exploded, Barry Allen was given incredible power and speed. He has become the fastest man alive. However, he soon meets his match, a speedster, much faster, and deadlier than the reverse flash. All shall fear Zoom. Barry will need all the help he can get to defeat Zoom and protect his city. And luckily for him, he isn't alone, as another new speedster appears to help him._

* * *

 ** _Child of War_** _– Naruto/Marvel_

 _Summary:_ _The immense collision at the VOTE shattered the borders of Time-Space, sucking Naruto into a new world. A world with its own danger, but also with its own heroes. How will Naruto survive in a world of constant danger, with no access to his chakra and no way home? Luckily, he is not alone as he makes friends with this world's greatest heroes! With their help, he will find a way back home. And chakra or no chakra, Naruto Uzumaki will always be a hero, one form or another._

* * *

 ** _Superior Deadpool: The Fox with a mouth!_** _– Naruto/Deadpool/Marvel_

 _Summary_ _: There comes a time in every hero's life, when they must stand up proudly and say "Hi mom! I'm on a fanfiction!" A story, full of romance, drama, betrayal, friendship, adventure, action, and best of all "RAMEN!" "Pst! Don't forget to mention hot ass...well, ASSES!" Oh yeah, that too. Prepare, for a story so crazy, I had to live in a mental house as I write this! "In honor of my top hero's famous movie and franchise! *Sniff!* I'll make you proud pops!" He's not your dad..._

* * *

 ** _Son of Thunder_** _‒ Naruto/DC/Young Justice/slight-Marvel_

 _Summary:_ _"_ _Whosoever holds this hammer_ _, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of_ _Thor_ _." Heroes weren't born. They were made. No matter if they be human, alien, man or woman, or even child, anyone has the potential to be a hero. And even a child, one normal but with great determination and heart, has the potential to soar high in the sky, and wield powers of a god._

* * *

 ** _Batman: Legacy_** _‒ Naruto/Batman  
_

 _Summary:_ _No matter how much time passes, no matter how much the world moves on and changes, the world will ALWAYS need a Batman. Because the mission will NEVER be over. Decades after the Caped Crusader's retirement and hanging up the cowl, a new Bat appears. Naruto, filled with anger and vengeance at the death of his uncle, will take on the mantle, and seek justice. Soon, under the watch of the old Bat himself, he will keep Gotham City safe, as much as he can. Especially, when familiar enemies appear once more. ‒ Naruto replaces Terry McGinnis / No-chakra_

* * *

 **I also had some spin-off ideas:**

 ** _Caught in the Spider's Web_** _‒ Naruto/Spider-man/Batman  
_

 _Summary:_ _A new vigilante appears in Gotham, one leaving criminals in what appeared to be webbing. Who is this new vigilante? If he good or bad? What are his goal? These are questions Batman asks, as he finds this new player in the battle ragging Gotham City. – Spin-off from "Superior Spider". Spider-man Noir-Naruto_

 _And someone asked me to do a_ _Naruto/Thundermans_ _story…_

* * *

 **But anyway, that's my project. I might get to doing it at the second half of the year (the next 6 months), but we'll see.**

 **And I also had some story ideas I'm thinking about doing.**

 _A Naruto/Fairy Tail/High School DxD_

 _& A Naruto/TMNT Crossover._

 **This year will be BUSY!**

 **Also! I'm looking for beta helpers with my** _ **Ashuraro no Kami**_ **story. A reason why It's taking so long, is because I am having trouble coming up with ideas. I know JACK SHIT about either Greek Mythology, or Percy Jackson! I am fighting by my tooth to come up with anything!**

 **So please, if you would like to help me with this, PM me and we'll talk. Or at least offer me ideas to get the brain juices flowing! PM only! Don't want to ruin the surprise! XD**

 **But anyway, happy 2017, and wish me the best of luck in trying to write updates!**


	8. ANGRY EXPLANATION!

**OK! Since no ONE seems to be able to read and UNDERSTAND after the FIFTH PM, I'll explain it to you!**

 **In the summaries for** **some of my stories, there is a "AN DELETED". That means that I deleted the New Years AUTHOR'S NOTE! Ok! I'm not deleting any stories, just the recent Author's NOTE!**

 **Alright!**


End file.
